British Co. Elites
The Royale Co. Navy The Royale Co. Navy is the newest British fighting force. With nearly 200 members in a week, it is by far one of the most successful growing guilds. It is led by Minister of Warfare Sven Daggersteel and currently holds the most important British Delegates including Prime Minister Jonathan Goldtimbers, and the King himself! History After the Post-Paradoxian War ended, England felt it needed a new fighting force to protect itself against the growing Spanish menace. Seeking to regain himself, Sven Daggersteel created a new guild with the help of the Lord Chancellor. It is currently the powerhouse of the British Empire, holding many of the battles against the "Casa di Royale". Present Day The Guild is currently gaining new recruits every day, it also fights the Spanish once in a while in various types of combat, at sea, or at land. The Guild is run by Sven Daggersteel, he always manages to come online every day to keep the Guild in order. He himself could not have made a guild alone, it was his friends and fellow Brit's that helped him gain the confidence to rebuild England. Member Database King John Breasly of England* Princess Amelia of England* Prime Minister Jonathan Goldtimbers* (Giovanni El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers) Lord Chancellor Andrew Mallace* #Sven Daggersteel #Blake Stewart (Crossbones) #Charles Sailsbury/Nathaniel Crestbreaker #Christopher #William Sharkskull/Eric Notable Members *King John Breasly (George Augustus II) *Johnny Goldtimbers (Giovanni El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers) *Andrew Mallace (Rank: HCO) *Sven Daggertseel (Minister of Warfare) *Marcus Cannonshot (Lord Governor of the 13 Colonies) *Charles Sailsbury (First Sea Lord - Admiral) *Blake Crossbones (Second Sea Lord - Vice Admiral) *Tyler Crossbones (EITC Commander) *Nate Crestbreaker (EITC General) *Christopher (EITC Commander) *William Brawlmartin (EITC Commander) *Eric (EITC Commander) Ranking System ~ Note: The Field Marshall rank is above all others. All Field Marshals are advisors of the Minister of Warfare ~ EITC Third Division The EITC division is under command of Lord Sven Daggersteel and his assistant, General Nathaniel Crestbreaker. There are 9 Platoons with 3 seven-man squads adding up to 21 soldiers and 2 officers for each Platoon. The First Platoon The first Platoon is under command of Colonel Tyler Crossbones and Lieutenant-Colonel Eric. Squad 1 *Major Andrew - Squad Leader *Sergeant Major James Swordmenace *Corporal Harris Dogood *Sergeant Theodore Plunderhound *Private Edward McDavis *Private Leon Seapaine *Cadet Matthew Squad 2 *Captain Richard Venables - Squad Leader *Lieutenant Ishmael Venables *Corporal Morgan Monteygo *Lance - Corporal William Keelspinner *Private Pain Devapack *Private Sam Foulstack *Private Eric Burnshot Squad 3 ~Being created~ The Second Platoon The Second Platoon is under the command of Colonel Blake Stewart and Lieutenant Ben Hullmartin. ~More will be added in time by Blake Stewart~ The Third Platoon The Third Platoon is under command of Colonel William "Grunt" Daggersteel. ~''More will be added by William Daggersteel~'' The Fourth Platoon The Fourth Platoon is under command of Colonel Charles Sailsbury. ~More will be added~ '' The Fifth Platoon The Fifth Platoon is under command of Colonel Christopher. ~''More will be added~ '' The English Armada The English Armada is the strongest Naval force on Earth. It is lead by Minister of Warfare Sven Daggersteel himself, with the Noble Navigator as Flagship. It is comprised of several smaller sub-divisions, or fleets, each led by a Sea Lord. The Home Guard The Home Fleet is the second strongest Fleet in England. Led personally by Minister Daggersteel. Ship(s): *HMS Noble Navigator - Minister Sven Daggersteel - Flagship of the Home Fleet *HMS Black Mercenary - Commander Jason Blademorgan *HMS Black Destroyer - Prime Minister Jonathan Goldtimbers *HMS Black Falcon - Black Jack The Port Royal Defense The Port Royal Defense Fleet is the strongest military presence in the Caribbean, led by Vice Admiral Blake Stewart. Ship(s): *HMS Fire-Sail King - Vice Admiral Blake Stewart - Flagship of the Port Royal Defense The Expedition Fleet Led by Tyler Crossbones, acting Commodore for Roger Warskull, the Expedition Fleet deals mostly with colonization and exploration instead of warfare and battle. Ship(s): *HMS Noble Wraith - Flagship - Commodore Roger Warskull*** *HMS Noble Titan - Acting Flagship - Acting Commodore Tyler Crossbones *HMS Red Bull - Major Andrew *HMS Royale India (Black Guardian) - Lieutenant Ishmael Venables The North American Command The North American Command Fleet guards the 13 colonies from invaders. They are led by Rear Admiral Charles Sailsbury, and overseen by Lord Governor Marcus Cannonshot. Ship(s): * Gallery/Videos Screenshot 2012-11-17 16-30-55.jpg|Some of the Black Guard aboard the Pride of the Fleet. Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 4.30.33 PM.png|The British Navy awaiting orders. Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 4.29.33 PM.png|The Royal Navy messing with Sven Daggersteel for fun! Sven immediately ducks for cover! Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 4.29.41 PM.png|Awaiting orders! News November 24, 1745 ''England pushes out Spanish forces out of the Irish hills, and harbor. Ireland has now become safe to be inhabited by fellow Natives. Fierce fighting took place, but one thing is for sure, NOTHING, can take something away from his Majesty or the British Royal Navy. Taking Ireland was just like claiming a Bone from a angry Dog...the Royale Co. Navy did its job and made Spain suffer in defeat. December 30, 1745 ''No longer faced by the Spanish threat, Minister Daggersteel and his men build up an organized military. 5 Platoons made up of the most highly trained militiary in POTCO. Crossbones, Stewart, the Ministers son William, Charles Sailsbury, and Christopher. Naval fleets were formed as well, making the Royale Co. Navy the most elite fighting force on Earth. '' Category:EITC Category:EITC Guilds Category:Royal Navy Category:Role-Play Category:Guilds